This invention relates to a pivoting and locking device for a slidable window or door. More particularly, it relates to a pivoting and locking device for retaining the sash of a horizontally slidably window or door in engagement with the frame while being pivoted out of planar alignment from the frame.
It is customary in vertically slidable window sash and frame construction that some means be provided for releasing the sash from the frame while maintaining one end of the sash secured. The sash can then be pivoted inwardly to permit washing of the outer surface of the window pane without creating a serious hazard.
In the case of horizontally slidable windows or doors, however, a sash that is disconnected from the frame and pivoted along one side may drop out of the top-track of the frame as the weight of the window or door sash may not then be fully supported in the vertical position. The applicant has created a device which is attachable at the trailing end of the sash, at the bottom and the top thereof, so that the sash can be pivoted inwardly from the frame and yet be secured in the frame at both the upper and lower end.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a pivoting and lock engaging device for securely retaining a horizontal sash in upwardly non-sagging position when in pivoted outward disengagement from the frame.
It is an object of another aspect of this invention to provide a pivoting and lock engaging device for permitting a horizontally slidable window or door sash to be pivoted out of planar alignment from the supporting frame.